<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Surreal Trip by enchantedlightningwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052293">Surreal Trip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedlightningwrites/pseuds/enchantedlightningwrites'>enchantedlightningwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Couples Who Are Lost Together Stay Together, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, Not Canon Compliant, Set in Legends S3, Zari is not-so-secretly a dork, and i love her</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:01:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedlightningwrites/pseuds/enchantedlightningwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An anachronism leads to Zari and Amaya navigating through a tropical rain-forest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amaya Jiwe/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Flarrowverse Shipyard</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Surreal Trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I originally posted this in tumblr, but I'd like to put it out here too! A random OTP prompt inspired me to write this, and it was also based on @flashfictionfridayofficial's prompt "Into The Wild". I love these ladies and I wanted to write a fic with just the two of them! So, here it is.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rush of streams clattered off the large leaf of a banana tree, knocking a few batches on the grass. The sun was sinking in the blush-tinted horizon, signalling the emerging of nighttime as a flock of birds soared with their wings moving fast.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Someone hopped on the flat, huge rock, scanning the area with binoculars.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Urgh, Sara should have known better than," Zari grumbled, tapping the dim flashlight, "to tell us to wait in here."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The battery had ran out a few hours ago, leaving Zari and Amaya without any light to navigate through the entire place. An anachronism had been located in this tropical rain-forest and the woolly mammoth would wreak havoc, if it didn't return to it's original time-line. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>What sucked, was when Sara suggested that the team had to split up to check if they might run into it. So far, the two of them haven't.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Amaya lifted her head, standing in a tip-toe position.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Maybe the others will find us," Amaya replied mildly. "They can't be that far."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zari huffed a sigh. "Seriously. It's getting darker, and soon we'll still be here in the dark rain-forest in the next twelve or eleven hours. C'mon, where could they be?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"They might have found the anachronism already."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Right. Because it's so easy to capture a huge extincted animal."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Amaya chuckled, putting the binoculars down and reached towards her, laying her arms on her shoulders. Zari's eyes grew huge, but she forced herself to stay still.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Zari," Amaya said with a gentle tone, releasing her from her hold. "Take a deep breath."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, like that's gonna make me feel less pissed off."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Amaya made a face that exposed her disapproval. Or disappointment.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fine, she thought, letting a shaky breath out. Amaya nodded, then turned her head as she took a long observation of the area. Her chest felt less strained than it had been, a few minutes ago.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Huh. That actually sorta helped her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Amaya pointed at the other side, which had long vines swaying.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Let's go take this route."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The stuffy and warm air lingered with the sounds of birds calling, snakes hissing, a few snorts and grunts here and there, mingling together in a cacophony.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zari shuddered at the prospect of being a prey.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Amaya and Zari started their pace, going through the clump of cahoon trees. She pushed a few aside, seeing other plants and lagoons ahead. It sorta blocked out the light from the setting sun, shading them from the heat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Panting, Zari wiped off the perspiration from her forehead.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>They slowed down their steps when the ground got crumblier and pieces of rough vines briefly touched her face. She smacked them away with her hand, frowning. Amaya, on the other hand, bent when she passed by them without a fuss.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A howl echoed throughout the trees and Amaya jerked her head up at the sky. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's getting darker." Amaya''s voice filtered with concern. "How are we going to find the team?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zari took a step back, stomping her sneakers. "Hold on, I got this."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What are you doing?" Amaya asked quickly, raising a brow.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She didn't stop heavily treading her shoes until it emitted a green glow, providing a miniature source of light for the two for them. Zari spread her arms out in a ta-da gesture, compressing her lips.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Just winging it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Amaya laughed with a fond lilt, slowly shaking her head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, Zari," Amaya murmured, her eyes landing at her shoes. "Why are you like this?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I look like an idiot, don't I?" She asked, muttering under her breath. "To be fair, the flashlight was battery operated."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, you don't. You look. . . adorable to me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The reassuring smile on Amaya's face helped Zari to shake off her stiff posture.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Amaya leaned closer, wrapping her hand on her wrist. "Don't worry. If a predator tries to approach us, I'll hold them off."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zari's lips quirked up into a wry smile.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That's really sweet, but I wouldn't want you to wrestle against a wolf or something."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Amaya laughed, pressing a hand against her stomach.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You should have seen me handle a dinosaur."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, the nerd boys have told me all about it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zari's heart quivered as Amaya brushed her lips on her forehead, melting out the irritation simmering in her blood. Her presence alone weirdly kept her safe, even if there was a chance of them catching danger.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She stifled a sigh, cradling Amaya's cheek with her palm.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, let's figure out a way to find our way back," Amaya said, offering her arm.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sure," Zari replied, dropping her hand to link their arms together.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>They stayed side by side amidst the wilderness of the rain-forest, keeping an eye out for potential danger.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you want to ramble with me, you can @enchanted-lightning-aes in tumblr!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>